


Lucy Goes 400 Years

by SayoriKurosaki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy has a child, Time Travel, Young Zeref
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoriKurosaki/pseuds/SayoriKurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the only way to close the Eclipse Gates was for a Celestial Mage to sacrifice themselve and all 12 Zodiac Keys as well as the 13th Key. And what if that mage was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. And happens when she travels 400 years in to the past. Guess who she meets . Read and find out.</p><p>Slow updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



**~~Normal~~**

 

Destruction, destruction was everywhere. And all of it was caused by 7 powerful dragons that came from the past. All of this happened because of one selfish man who thirsted for power, a man who came from the future. This man became so desperate for power he even killed his best friend. The name of that man was Rogue Cheney. Once Rogue had killed his best friend Sting Eucliffe, the Shadow dragon slayer asorbed the Light dragon slayers magic, making him the dragon slayer of both.

 

"Lucy Heartfilia. There is only one way for the dragons to be sent back to their own timeline. And it has to be you, you have the trust of almost all of the Zodiac spirits" a yung woman with jaden green hair with a pair of matching eyes said as she grabbed the blonde woman named Lucy Heartfilia by her shoulders. They both looked as though they were around the same age, their late teens.

 

The blonde female nodded back, determination burning in her eyes and reading for anything. "What do i have to do?" the blonde questioned. "You'll need all of the Zodiac Keys, including the 13th Key. Once you have them you must travel in to the past. The dragons - including Rogue - will all be sent back to their original timeline" the jaden haired princess named Hisui, apart of the Royal Family that rules over the country of Fiore.

 

"Yukino. I'm so sorry that you must part with your spirits, but in order for Lucy to save everyone is to use Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus" Princess Hisui said as she turned around to face a girl who also seems around their age too. Yukino had silverish white hair with blue eyes. Tears streamed down her tears, everyone knew that Yukino was very close to her spirits and it hurt knowing that she had to depart with them.

 

Even though she didn't want to, she still nodded her head and handed over her most powerful keys to Lucy who hesitantly took them. Lucy gave an apologizing look before speaking up. "No matter what, i'll make sure you get them back. I promise. No matter how long it takes. I will return them back to you" Lucy promised as she sobbed. Knowing that this could be the last time she could ever see her friends again. "Please tell everyone at Fairy Tail that i love them and that they shouldn't be worried about me and that Fairy Tail wil always be my true home" Lucy said as stood up and walked towards the Eclispe's gates where the dragons closely kept coming out of.

 

Just before Lucy entered the gates, she grabbed a nearby black hodded coat with a golden trim and a red bottom with the Fairy Tail guild mark on it. As Lucy was about to walk in to the brightly shining white light, she stopped to turn round as she took in her surroundings. "Goodbye Everyone" Lucy muttered gently yet sadly as she entered the gates. Seconds after entering, glowing pink ribbons came rushing out as every piece went and grabbed each dragon and the Future Rogue, before dragging them back in to the portal for them to be sent to their original timeline.

 

"Yes, the are all gone we won!" everyone cheered, all except for two Celsestial mages, Princess Hisui and Yukino Aguria. Instead of cheering, they did the complete opposite, they cried. Hugging each other as they seeked for some comfort. This was of course oblivious to the salmon haired dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel. He was the Fire dragon slayer and the son of Igneel, the Fire dragon King.

 

"Hey you guys, has either of you seen Luce anywhere? I can't seem to smell her anymore" Natsu asked. The two girls started to cry even harder at the mention of Lucy. "Huh, why are you guys crying, aren't you happy?" Natsu again asked. "HOW CAN WE BE HAPPY WHEN LUCY IS GONE!!!" Yukino screamed at the pink haired boy. When Yukno screamed this, a heavy silence filled the surrounding air as Natsu or anyone who was nearby heard the whitette scream her words.

 

"What?" Natsu questioned, his voice filled with sorrow, confusion, suprise, shock and many more emotions. "In order to sent th dragons and Rogue back to their own timelines, Lucy had to sacirfice herself. It had to her since she had the most contracts with the Zodiac Keys. But before she left, she wanted us to tell you that she loved you all, and Fairy Tail will always be her true home. That you shouldn't be worried about her" Hisui replied in between sobs and gasps.

 

Natsu's face darkened as he proccessed their words. Everyone who heard stopped celebrating and cried along with the two girls. "You're lying, it can't be true. Luce would never leave us without saying at least saying goodbye to us all" Natsu screamed, tearing streaming down his face as he grabbed Yukino by her collar. 'It can't be true. Please don't let it be true. I can't lose her again. Future Luce was hard enough, but now our present Luce is gone also' Natsu thought.

 

Word of Lucy Heartfilia's braveoury and her sacirifice had spread around Fiore very quickly. Many mourned for her, knowing that they'll never be able to see her beautiful smle or hear her warm laugh or even feel her sweet kindness ever again. But none mourned harder than her guild, her home, Fairy Tail. They mourned the hardest along with the many who knew the true Lucy, including those who worked within the Heartfilia estate all those years ago, or her friends from outside of the guild.

 

Their mourning could be heard everywhere in Fiore, all for one special girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Lucy~~**

 

As i walked in to the gates of the Eclipse, i was surrounded by white. Even behind me where the gates were once where. I walked in the direction opposite of where i entered. I continued to walk for about 5 or so minutes before i heard something from behind me. 

 

I turned and i instantly regretted doing so. I could see the dragons and Future Rogue rushing towards me. I ran as fast as i could to get away from them. Not wanting anyone of them to crash in to me. Unfortunately, no matter how hard i tried i could keep them at a far distance, they just kept getting closer and closer. 

 

I noticed that ahead of me it was pitch black and not white. I ran even faster toward the blackness, my legs aching so badly that it felt like my legs were being tortured. 

 

 Once i reached it, i closed my eyes thinking that i would of experienced pain. Instead i was struck with relaxation. It felt like i was floating on the softest and fluffiest cloud that ever existed. 

 

As soon as the sensation came, it left, quickly being replaced with something rock hard against my back. I opened ny eyes to see a clear darkish blue sky. I sat up and noticed that the sun was close to setting. Wherever i was didn't matter right now. What mattered was where i could find a place to stay the night. 

 

I looked around me and noticed that i was in the middle of a couple of dozens or so fields. I then noticed that there was a small town far in the distance. I walked towards it at a fast pace. I walked for maybe half an hour for so before finally reaching the outskirts of the town. 

 

There were a good number of houses and shops. Nothing luxurious like back in my own home. Although the numbers were good, the buildings weren't. It looked as though the houses were thousands of years old. And whats worse is that their made out of wood. 

 

So they could easily collapse at any time and they won't provide any protection against bad weather's. 

 

**Meanwhile**

**~~??? POV~~**

 

I was absolutely pissed. I hate having to do shopping every single day. But, then again it can't be helped seeing as Elder isn't really able to be around humans without scaring the living shit out of the every being that was living nearby. 

 

'Now all i have to get of clean water, strawberries and some freshly cut meat' i thought as i recalled the other that i still had to get for Elder. I looked up ahead of me and saw someone walking towards and past me. As they walked past, i stopped before turning around and watch the person walk away. 

 

For some odd reason i followed them, it was like my body was being controlled and i was unable to stop it. I was like a wooden puppet controlled by strings of small pieces of rope, although mine were invisible to the naked eye. I followed the person at a safe distance away, so that they wouldn't be able to notice me and run away. I didn't really feel like running today as my training with Elder today was a nightmare.

 

He's always pushing to my limit each day and its a total nightmare, to be honest i'm surprised that i haven't dropped dead yet or at least collapsed.

 

I was brought out of my thoughts when i noticed that the person had disappeared. 'Shit, they must of ran' i thought as i started to go at a slow jogging pace as my legs were throbbing badly.


End file.
